


A kiss as a 'yes'

by UndeadRobins



Series: 50 kisses [3]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Zhao Zhen is still on one knee, holding out the small black ring box that Bai Chi had never thought he’d see in his life.
Relationships: Bái Chí/Zhào Zhēn
Series: 50 kisses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877776
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	A kiss as a 'yes'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of a series of 50 kisses prompts, in which the prompt is now the title.

Zhao Zhen is still on one knee, holding out the small black ring box that Bai Chi had never thought he’d see in his life. 

Somehow, this amazing, gorgeous, talented, wonderful human being wants to spend the rest of his life with Bai Chi. Wants to _marry him_ , be his husband. The ring is exactly the type Bai Chi would have chosen himself (and he won’t admit to having spent too long staring in the window of jewellers shops that he walked past), and he suddenly realises that there are two in the box, not just one. 

This isn’t a one-sided proposal. It’s not Zhao Zhen asking Bai Chi to become his husband. It’s Zhao Zhen instinctively understanding that Bai Chi wouldn’t have been able to ask the question himself, but that he wants it as much as Zhao Zhen does. It’s a certainty about their lives together, an acknowledgement that Zhao Zhen will be there to do the things that Bai Chi can’t, and that Bai Chi will be there to do the things that Zhao Zhen won’t. It’s a partnership, an equality, a marriage.

He can’t speak. He knows it’s just one word, but he can’t do it. 

Instead, he drops to his knees in front of Zhao Zhen, reaching for him and kissing him. He tries to put everything into that kiss, all of his love, his adoration, his heart. He tries to make it clear that he can’t wait to spend the rest of his life with this man. 

When Zhao Zhen pulls back, they’re both crying. “I need you to use yours words, sweetheart.”

“Yes.” There’s no stutter this time. No hesitation. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.”


End file.
